edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is the 6th episode of Season 1 and the 6th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Plot The episode starts with Edd noticing that Eddy found a car and is now showing it off to the other kids, although he admits to Edd that he has no idea who the owner is. The two boys then decide to go find Ed, who is not with them, and they start by checking in his house. They soon find Ed seated at a table, wearing a dress and sun hat and drinking tea. Eddy and Edd start laughing at Ed's getup, ignoring Ed's warnings. They learn quickly after that Ed was supposed to be babysitting "Queen" Sarah and is now a reluctant guest at her tea party. Then Sarah comes along and forces Edd and Eddy to join her tea party too, but screams at Eddy to put on a dress before joining her tea party. When Eddy refuses, Sarah tries to get her way by holding her breath to the point where she changes colors. After being begged by a frantic Ed to put on the dress, Eddy finally agrees to prevent Sarah from suffocating. Now that he has agreed to play along, Eddy must be one of Queen Sarah's servants in order to keep her from complaining to Ed's mother. Soon "Prince" Jimmy arrives at the door, and Eddy is forced to answer the door. As told by Queen Sarah, now the "fun" can begin, and the first event is a horse race with Eddy and Ed as the horses. The prince and queen ride through the house on Ed and Eddy, and Sarah is frustrated when she loses the race. Soon Sarah makes Eddy (as a jester) tell jokes to her and Jimmy using his ventriloquist dummy, Eddo. But Sarah and Jimmy quickly lose interest in Eddy's jokes and (a juggling incident) begin stirring up chaos of their own. They break vases, and cause complete destruction of the house, trapping the Eds in a cage. So Jimmy and Sarah can do whatever they want. Finally, Eddy manages to trap Sarah (by having Edd claiming Eddy is king) , putting an end to her chaotic rule by dropping the cage on her causing Jimmy to retreat into a dresser drawer (Sarah protests "I AM THE QUEEN!" and Eddy states "You're a squirt."). The Eds then try to fix up the house by replace a painting belonging to Ed's mother with a poorly drawn painting of the Eds and the other Cul-de-Sac kids, and Eddy says to Ed, "There all clean and fixed, your mom will never know." Memorable Quotes *'Ed': in fear as Sarah holds her breath in a tantrum and goes through multiple color changes "Eddy, just put on the dress!" Eddy: "No way, Ed!" Ed: "Aaaaah! She's leaking, Eddy! Sarah don't blow up!" ---- *'Sarah': "Now then, I'm the queen, and you are my servants. Ed: "Smashing hat, Eddy." over to Eddy in a sunhat and dress looking irritated Sarah:'' angrily'' "As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!" table heavily, causes small earthquake Ed: "And we are your ser-vi-ents!" Eddy: "Next thing you know she's gonna want a throne!" the throne was built "A toast to my big mouth!" ---- *''closes the door on "Prince Jimmy"'' Sarah: "Who was it?" Eddy: "The frog prince." ---- *'Eddy': [[Eddo]] "Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: with a changed voice behind clenched teeth "Boo-loney!" Sarah: in front of Eddy's face "You stink!" ---- *'Sarah': "Prince Jimmy has arrived!" angry "Let the games begin!" Jimmy: his hands "Oh goody!" Edd: annoyed "Games?" groans ---- *'Ed': "I am a horse!" Eddy: annoyed ''"You're a horse's-" '''Sarah': interrupting "Hey, you better win!" Trivia/Goofs *The license plate on the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing A.K.A. Cartoon - the show's producers. *Peach Creek is first mentioned in this episode, when Eddy is telling a joke, "Hey, I just flew in from Peach Creek and boy..." until he was interrupted by Sarah. *This the first episode where Ed gets mad at Sarah the second being in Is There an Ed in the House? then in Little Ed Blue. *During the horse race, Ed and Eddy manage to go in a complete circle around the entire house, even though they go upstairs and aren't shown coming downstairs. *It is apparent that Eddy was about to swear before the race, as he says "You're a horse's-" before being interrupted by Sarah. He almost does it again in Hands Across Ed, and in "Don't Rain On My Ed". The closed captioning during this part says "You're a horsie." *Eddy is apparently a good juggler as he was able to juggle lots of (apparently) the heavy furniture with ease. *Eddo, the ventriloquism puppet, would make a another appearance in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed." *The only people not to walk past the car in the beginning are The Kankers, Ed, Sarah and Jimmy. *Sarah dumps the crib on Eddy by pulling a rope while on the ground, but later on Eddy traps Sarah with the crib by pulling the rope, but he was on the throne, but it could be possible the Eds moved it in a different position as part of their plan. *When Ed says "No bowling in the house!", the vase is fatter. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. *When Rolf says "Hello Eddy.", his teeth turn white. In the next shot, his teeth turn back to green. *It isn't revealed whose car Eddy was washing in the beginning of the episode (Eddy didn't even know whose it was) . *In the end of the show, the Eds are shown painting a picture to fool Ed's mother into thinking that the house is clean. However, when the Eds pull the picture into view, the work was clearly done in color pencil. In addition, the Eds were only shown using blue and white colors, but there is a multiple array of colors in the picture. Gallery File:Eddy_trapped.jpg|I will kill you! File:Eddy_with_Eddo.jpg|Eddo 192435.jpg|Queen Sarah Eddy-washing-car-that-isn't-his-jpg.jpg|Eddy washing someone else's car. Primce-jimmy-jpg.jpg|Prince Jimmy. sarah swell.jpg|Sarah holding her breath Video dw5mt5AW0tU Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes with no scams